Fire and Ice
by Cassa.may
Summary: Conflicting personalities can coexist for a short time, but it is destined that one should destroy the other. Based on poem 'Fire and Ice' by Robert Frost. HPDM non-slash


Some say the world will end in fire,

_Determination shines in every pore of his skin, the brilliant radiance almost blinding in its beauty. The set posture, clenched fists, tense limbs. His eyes shine with emerald fire, amongst a face so achingly perfect that it sends shivers down the spine. His expression does battle with the heavenly features, the furrowed brow, the twisted mouth, the questioning look in those beautiful eyes, all look so wrong in that face of an angel that it could shake your very soul._

Some say in ice.

_And yet here I stand, facing off against this breathtaking sight, just as determined, just as strong-willed, as stubborn. Silver eyes flashing, the one feature which could possibly unravel me, expose me. All over expression is tightly under my control, relaxed, yet still blank and clear. I cannot afford to lower my defenses, this is the only way to move forwards, to be free of the pain that will surely come as of later. Break it now, experience it in all its glory, so as to start the inevitable, hopefully to a lesser degree than what it could be. _

From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.

_Is it possible, to be destroyed through the simple act of too much love? Surely not, for if this was the case, I would surely have been destroyed by now, from the intensity of my feelings for my ebony angel. He shows every ounce of the leader he truly is at this moment, the warrior within him shining clear and true, willing to take this battle of wills through to the very end. "It's all lies!" my entire body is yearning to scream at him. Can he not see what this is doing to me? After all we have been through, there should be no possible way for him to doubt my feelings! _

But if it had to perish twice,

_I can safely say that my world is ending at this moment. Yes, it shall come to an end in a more absolute way very shortly, but this death is different. It is the screaming of every fibre in my body, it is the slow and painful torture of my very heart, my soul. The pain is all masked, I have been trained well to disguise. My emotions, my soul, is tied to the wellbeing of my one true love, and as I sever our ties with my every word, I am also ripping my very self into millions of tiny pieces. Physical death will mean very little after this, it will be a relief, in all actuality, a release from the mental agony._

I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

_As I walk away from the only man I have ever loved, and ever will love, I reflect for possibly the last time on my own power. With my pretense, and the masking of the truth from my ice-cold silver eyes, I have just defeated the one person who is seen as indestructible. I left him, broken and disbelieving, in my wake as I walk forward to greet my destiny._

_The Dark Lord had been growing suspicious of my activities, and the one thing that I will always take with me from my time with the emerald-eyed angel, to do what is right is not always easy, and to face your fear is the most courageous thing that one could do._

_Although I have left the only person who has ever touched my soul behind, shattered, he will recover, and best that happen now, before we grow too close to not be able to stand the loss._

_It is with these reassurances in my mind that I go to face my Lord. It is with a strong will and a love so strong it eclipses all others, that I admit to Lord Voldemort that I have been betraying him, exposing his secrets, to the one one person who has the power to destroy him._

_I am preparing to face my death, over my supposed enemy, the strong, beautiful ebony-haired angel, my Harry._

***Hi guys, this is my first fic, please ****be kind! That being said****, it would be appreciated if you could be as honest as possible, so constructive criticism please! Thanks for giving my fic a chance and being wonderful by readi****ng and reviewing (wink wink nudge nudge) :D**_  
_


End file.
